Life behind closed doors
by SpaghettiSophie
Summary: Sam and Jules are finially allowed to be together and don't have to hide it from anyone. But will they end up on the same team? It wouldn't be Sam and Jules without a little bit of drama. Hope you like it, very first fanfic :) Rating might change depending. SPOILERS: FROM SEASON 4 "SLOW BURN"
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hi, This is my very first FanFic so hopefully will end up being a long one but if there isn't a lot interest then i'll just leave it as a one shot. Please let me know what you think and if i should carry on with it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FLASHPOINT JUST THIS STORY  
SPOILERS: ONLY THAT JULES AND SAM ARE TOGETHER (SEASON 4 "Slow Burn" ONWARD)**

**Hope you like it :)**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

They could finally be together without having to hide it and the past couple of weeks since the picnic have been great but she was still scared about telling him, she wasn't sure why but she knew it would be ok when she did tell him. She was still in bed and she could hear him singing in the shower as he did most mornings it was the best alarm clock in the world. 30 seconds of courage was all she needed to tell him, and those 30 seconds were going to be now. She jumped out of bed, not the best idea in the world but she more or less ran into the bathroom and caught him just getting out of the shower. WOW he still took her breath away.

"What's up babe?" Sam asked worriedly

"Errm I have something to tell you…" Jules replied hesitantly

"Ok, do you want to sit down?" Jules hadn't realised that she was shaking till that point so she sat down on the edge of the bath and Sam came and sat next to her in his towel.

"I…I think I'm pregnant…" Jules said in a voice so quiet she wondered if he'd heard her.

With all his military training he had learnt to hide his emotions so Jules couldn't tell what his reaction was, until after what felt like an eternity but was only a couple of seconds he jumped up and hugged her so hard. She couldn't help it she started to cry and couldn't stop.

"Baby, baby what's up?" panic in his voice as he said it, maybe she wasn't happy as he was about her being pregnant, he was over the moon and this had kind of messed up his plans to ask her to marry him because if he asked now she would just assume that it was because she was pregnant and not because he was head over heels in love with her and had been since the day she pulled her gun on him.

"I'm just so happy you're happy, I was scared to tell you in case you left m-"

"Julianna Callaghan, I would never leave you EVER! I promise! And I love you now more than I ever have"

"And I love you too Samuel Braddock"

"How long have you known?"

"I first realised about 4 days ago but I still haven't taken a test or anything, I wanted to tell you first. I'm a bit scared to do a test on my own. I did manage to buy one thou then I got scared and left it in my work bag"

"I'll go and get it now and we can do it together"

"Ok"

Sam left to go and get the test, she was suddenly scared again, but not for the same reasons as before. What if the test came back negative, she now realised how much she wanted this to be happening, and how much she wanted Sam's children. This wasn't the way she had pictured it thou, she had thought that it would be a couple of years from now and that her and Sam would be on different teams because they would be married. But this could work because they would make it work.

Sam was nervous and excited at the same time, It took him a good 5 minutes to find Jules's bag and then the test was hidden in one of the inside pockets. He ran back upstairs with the test and found Jules sat on the bath deep in thought.

"Are you ready for this?"

Jules nearly jumped out of her skin, "you scared me and I'm a little scared to be honest"

"Don't be I will always be by your side no matter what"

Sam opened the box and passed her the test. "Can you turn around please; sorry it just feels weird you watching me have a wee"

"Sure" Sam giggled at this, she had never had a problem about him being in the bathroom before but this was different.

"Done. Now we just have to wait"

"Why don't go have a shower and I'll go and make us some coffee, maybe just tea for you."

"Ok, I hope you're not going to turn into an over-protective boyfriend. You know I'm not going to break if I make one cup of coffee."

Sam smiled at this she was always trying to prove that she was strong, especially in front of the team. But they already knew she was probably stronger than them all put together sometimes. Sam set a timer on his phone for 5 minutes and started to make the drinks. He could hear her singing in the shower upstairs, even though she was only in the early stages of pregnancy he could see the glow people talked about. He carried the drinks upstairs and sat on the bed waiting for her to get out of the shower.

She couldn't help but sing in the shower, she was so happy that he was happy about them starting a family together. She was still nervous about the test and having to tell the team especially. Crap what is Dr Troth going to say about this? What will happen at work? Will she get kicked off the team? Best not to worry about it now she thought. Just then she heard the timer go off on sam's phone. Here goes nothing she thought as she stepped out of the shower…

The timer went off and he stood up and walked through the bathroom door just as she was wrapping the towel around her. She had never looked so beautiful than this moment right now. "Promise me that whatever the test says we will stay together and deal with whatever is thrown our way?"

"I promise" she said as she lifted up the little white stick.

"What does it say" he asked, the suspense was killing him. He knew that he would be heartbroken if it wasn't positive and that so would Jules but she wasn't showing any emotion…


	2. The Result

**A/N: I'd just like to say thank you to the 4 people who reviewed my first chapter, they helped me write this quicker. Hopefully the next chapter should be up before the weekend but I apologise now if it isn't as I have a big project on at the moment so not a lot of time to write **** and I'm sorry this is only another short one but from now on I'm going to try and write longer ones **** Thank you again **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FLASHPOINT JUST THIS STORY**

**SPOILERS: ONLY THAT JULES AND SAM ARE TOGETHER (SEASON 4 "Slow Burn" ONWARD)**

**Hope you like it :)**

**A/N 2: Anyone willing to beta this story?**

Chapter 2: The Result

"It's positive!" she nearly choked over her words, she was so happy and scared at the same time. She had never seen Sam cry but he didn't hide the tears that were rolling down his face while he hugged her. He kissed her like he had never kissed her before it was passionate and loving but soft. He then moved away to hold her belly and kiss it ever so lightly so he didn't want to hurt their baby growing inside her. They stayed that way for a long time just holding each other until Sam noticed Jules was shaking.

"Are you ok babe?" the worry lacing his tone.

"Yes, I'm good. Well I'm more than good! Just cold because my hair is wet." She knew that it was going to be ever so slightly different between them from now on because he would worry a lot more about her than he did now.

Sam went to go and cook them some breakfast whilst she got changed and dried her hair. She was relieved that they didn't have to be in work today because they would need to talk about how they were going to tell the team. She didn't want to think about it yet this was her and Sam's time away from the stresses of the SRU. She loved the team and she knew Sam did too but this was the only time they were going to get to celebrate this with just the two of them without having to worry about the team and how they will cope with the news.

He could still see the worry in Jules's eyes when he left her to get changed while he went to make breakfast. He knew she was worrying about the team and how this news would affect them. He was worried to because he didn't really want her to go back to work tomorrow because of how dangerous the job was. He didn't want to lose jules or the baby and in the past couple of years he had nearly lost her twice due to the job. He also knew that jules was not about to give up her job for at least a couple of months. Sam decided that he wouldn't bring it up till later; they needed to celebrate this wonderful news together without having to worry about the team.

"Hey babe, what's for breakfast?"

"Bacon, just how you like it"

"Thanks, I love you, you know"

"That's good because I love you too"

In that small convocation so many things went un-said but both silently acknowledged that this was their time and everything else could wait till later. They snuggled up together on the sofa to watch TV. Sam placed his hand protectively over Jules's stomach and began to rub small circles around her telly button.

Jules couldn't turn her brain off; she was still worrying about the team. Sam could tell Jules was worrying; she always had this look on her face when she worried about something.

"What's up?" Sam said with slight sarcasm in his voice because he already knew what was up.

"I'm worried about how this is going to affect work and the team" Sam could hear the worry in her voice; this was really getting to her.

"We do need to tell the team but maybe not at work."

"Yeah, maybe we should have them round for dinner tonight so we can tell them without a chance of a hot call disturbing us."

"Yeah that's a good idea; we need to talk to sarg about how long you can work for."

"Yeah, I'll go ring sarg and wordy you ring Ed and spike."

"Ok"

So they rang round and invited everyone for a BBQ, they thought that would sound casual enough so they wouldn't think anything was going on. As it got closer to 5pm when everyone was due round Jules started to get very nervous about telling everyone. They had agreed to tell everyone ASAP after they arrived because Jules wouldn't be able to hide the fact that she wasn't drinking. Sam had only just noticed that Jules had very quickly changed the subject when he brought up how long she could work for. He knew Jules to well; he knew that she would not like having to be off work for a long time. This was going to be hard for her as she was always trying to prove that even thou she was a women that she was as good as the rest of the men in the team and being pregnant meant she was less able to do the job in hand.

"Jules it's going to be fine I promise. The team will love that baby just as much as we do."

"I know that but what about my job? Dr Troth isn't going to let us stay on the same team now is he? Because you're not going to put someone else before me while I'm pregnant which means the chances of you breaking the priority of life code is very high."

"Jules you're not going to get chucked off the team. Trust me when I say this the WHOLE team are going to be more protective over you because your pregnant that's just human nature, so the chances of us being in a situation like that are going to be slim as sarg will keep you out of the line of fire if at all possible. I know you're not going to like that but its tuff because you're carrying our baby and our baby is the most important thing in our lives from now on."

"Ok and I trust you with my life always. And I know I'm not going to like not being able to work but I love this baby with all my heart just as much as I love you so I will protect this child with my life."

"I love you to the moon and back Julianna Callaghan"


	3. The Team

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who had reviewed and followed/favourite. Sorry for taking a long time to get this chapter up, it took me a couple of attempts and I'm still not 100% with it but I also have a beta now so it might be a couple of days between each chapter just depends really on how much work I have on and how much time I have to write this. Thanks again **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FLASHPOINT JUST THIS STORY**

**SPOILERS: ONLY THAT JULES AND SAM ARE TOGETHER (SEASON 4 "Slow Burn" ONWARD)**

**A/N 2: As I have a lot of work on at the moment I'm planning on posting at least once a week.**

**Hope you like it :)**

Chapter 3: The Team

Jules was upstairs when the first people arrived, so Sam had to get the door, which Jules was happy about because she was suddenly very nervous.

"Babe, Ed, Sophie, Clark, and Izzy are here. Are you coming down?" Sam shouted up the stairs.

"On my way... Hi Soph." Jules already knew that Sam, Ed, and Clark would be in the garden with the BBQ. When Jules got downstairs Sophie was in the kitchen. "Hi Jules, How's your day off been?"

"It's been really great, just me and Sam having some alone time," Jules said with a smile on her face.

"Why then did you invite the whole team round?"

Jules couldn't come up with an alternative explanation as to why but the doorbell rang at that moment. "Sorry Soph I'll be back in a minute just going to get that." Jules ran to the door to find Spike and Raf.

"Hi Jules," Spike said with excitement in his voice. Jules could tell that Spike was hoping that Sam's sister Natalie was coming. Sam had forgotten to ring when he rang everyone else so Jules had rang when he was sorting the BBQ out in the garden. As soon as Spike went into the garden Sam would remember that he hadn't rung Natalie and then he would panic slightly. Jules giggled at this. She knew he would come and find her and she would tell he she had rang. Jules went back into the kitchen to find Sophie taking Izzy out of her car seat.

"Yay, she's awake!" Jules hadn't wanted to wake Izzy up so she was glad she was awake now, as she could play with her and change the subject of Sophie' s conversation with her. Sophie passed over Izzy and the women started talking about the baby girl Jules was holding.

Sam was in the garden with Ed and Clark when Spike and Raf arrived. "Shit," Sam thought, "I haven't phoned Nat." Sam excused himself and went to find Jules. When he found her in the kitchen with Sophie, she was holding Izzy and playing with her whilst talking to Sophie. Sam's voice caught in his throat as the picture before him was what he now knew he wanted with all his heart.

"Babe, we forgot to ring Nat," Sam said when he found his voice again.

"We? No you forgot, I didn't. I rang when you were sorting out the BBQ before."

"Thanks baby, this is why we make a good team!"

"It is, go play with your friends in the garden now, while we big girls talk."

Just as Jules finished speaking the doorbell rang again. "You can get that before you go though, please." Jules smiled sweetly as she said it.

Sam said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "Yes hunny, everything you say hunny." Sam went to get the door and found Nat, Sarge, Wordy, Shelley, and the girls.

"Babe, the rest of the gang is here," he shouted to Jules in the kitchen. "Hey all," he addressed the group of people in his doorway. "Shelley, Nat, the girls are in the kitchen. Guys, Ed, Spike, Raf, and Clark are in the garden. I'll just go see if Jules wants me for anything." The guys went to the garden and Sam followed the girls to the kitchen.

"Babe do you want me to put the meat on?" Sam asked, wondering if Jules wanted to tell everyone now.

"Yes, we'll follow you out." She winked at Sam to let him know that she wanted to tell everyone now.

"Okay" Sam said as he winked back so she knew he understood.

"What was that about?" Sophie asked.

"We have some news we'd like to share with you all, come on I'll tell you all in the garden with the guys."

The girls followed Jules to the garden where the guys were chatting. Sophie and Shelly went to stand with their husbands; Nat went to stand with Spike and Raf.

"Ok so now that we're all together, we have something to tell you all..." Sam nodded at Jules to continue what she had started.

"I'm pregnant!" Jules said with excitement present in her voice.

After the couple were congratulated by everyone, Sam went to put the meat on the BBQ and Jules went to talk to Sophie and Shelly. It had now become quite real for Jules that she was pregnant and in 9 months she and Sam would have a baby of their own. That scared her a lot because she'd never really been around babies, so she had no idea what she had to do. This is where she hoped that Sophie and Shelly would help, so she knew what she would need to do after the baby was born.

"So how you feeling?" Sophie asked with happiness in her voice

"I'm ok but to be honest, it's only just become real to me that I'm pregnant with a baby and I have something growing inside me!"

"It is a weird feeling isn't it? How many weeks are you now?"

"It is a very weird feeling and I'm 6 weeks now. I've booked my first doctor's appointment for 2 weeks today. Is it normal for me to get morning sickness this early on?"

"I don't remember first time round if I did but I definitely did the second" Shelly replied.

"I remember being really ill with Clark and then I didn't have any problems till closer to the end with Izzy. But don't worry its nothing to worry about. It's quite normal to get morning sickness at some point during your pregnancy," Sophie reassured

Whilst Jules was talking to the girls, Sam went into the garden with the guys who congratulated him again and this time there was an underlying meaning to their congratulations, which were accompanied by a few pats on the back. Ed and Wordy took Sam aside to talk to him about dealing with a pregnant woman as they had both had been through two pregnancies—three in Wordy's case, and Ed's last one was very recent.

After Jules, Sophie, and Shelly had finished their conversation (for now) they wandered into the garden to find Ed and Wordy talking to Sam. Sam spotted Jules come into the garden and decided this was as good a time as any for Jules and him to talk to Sarge about the work-related issues they were going to face. "This is really helpful but I need to get Jules to talk to Sarge and if we don't do it now I don't know when we will find the time outside of work."

"That's fine," Ed and Wordy replied in unison.

"Jules, come on we had better go and talk to Sarge."

Jules didn't reply, she just nodded her head in agreement. Jules was not looking forward to this conversation and she had been trying to avoid it, but she knew Sam was right and they did have to talk to Sarge about work and what was going to happen.

"Should we go inside to have this conversation?" Sarge asked as soon as they walked up to him.

"Yes, I think that would be best," Sam said, knowing that he was going to have to have this conversation with their sergeant as Jules was very nervous and scared about discussing what was going to happen to her job. Sam was just as nervous as Jules about having this conversation, but he knew he had to be the brave one now as he was going to have to start looking after Jules. She wasn't going to like it but she was just going to have to deal with it as she was going to need his help.

"So I think congratulations are in order for you two and I know you're both probably dreading this conversation with me, but it's going to be fine. We will work through this as a team and deal with whatever problems arise together."

"Thanks Sarge, that means a lot. I know jules is worried she's going g to get kicked off the team."

Greg turned to Jules as he said, "Jules you're like a daughter to me and I wouldn't let you get kicked off the team, I promise." Jules just hugged Greg in response. That was all she needed to hear. She knew that that wasn't the only issue they needed to talk about but it had been worrying her all day.

"Sarge, I would like to know how long Jules can safely work?" Sam asked

"Well depending on what the doctor says at your first appointment, the normal is 3/4 months on normal duty then 5/6 months on light/desk duty and from 7 months up to whenever you wish to take your maternity leave on full desk duty. But that depends on your circumstances, what your doctor says and how you feel during your pregnancy. Jules you get 1 year maternity including your holiday time and Sam you get 2-3 months depending on how much holiday time you have left."

"Thanks Sarge," Jules said.


	4. Back to Normal

**A/N: I know I said I wouldn't get another one up soon but I couldn't help posting what I had written because I don't know when I'm going to be able to post again due to work commitments. So thank you again to people who have reviewed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FLASHPOINT JUST THIS STORY**

**SPOILERS: ONLY THAT JULES AND SAM ARE TOGETHER (SEASON 4 "Slow Burn" ONWARD)**

**Hope you like it :)**

Chapter 4: Back to Normal

After the team had left and tidied up, Sam and Jules got onto the couch as Jules was worn out after the events of the day. "Come on babe let's get you up to bed" Sam said after about an hour, as Jules was falling asleep on this lap. Sam carried Jules up the stairs and into bed.

***2 weeks later***

"Jules stop biting your nails" Sam said while they sat waiting for Jules's name to be called.

"Sorry I'm just a little nervous"

"I know, it's going to be fine baby."

"You promise?"

"Julianna Callaghan please?" the nurse said.

"Come on babe it's us"

Sam was nervous as well, but he would never let Jules know that, as she needed him to be strong for all three of them. He loved this baby so much already that he just wanted everything to be ok with Jules and the baby, but Jules had been really ill the past week and he had read about morning sickness being bad, but he didn't get the impression that it should be this bad.

"So Julianna…"

"Please call me Jules"

"Ok so Jules, so let's check how far along you are… Looks to me like you're about 8 weeks, so we will do a blood test just to confirm. I will also book you in for your first ultra sound and are there any questions I can answer for you?"

"Well I've been quite ill this week and I was wondering if that was normal? Also what should I do about work? Is there anything in particular that I shouldn't do?" Jules asked.

"Morning sickness is perfectly normal in pregnancy but if it gets any worse ring up and speak to one of the nurses. You need to be extra careful at work as the 1st trimester has a high risk of miscarriage. Well make sure you're not putting yourself in any none essential dangers so if I was you I would speak to your boss to make sure he knows about your pregnancy so he will then make sure along with Sam here that you're as safe as possible."

"Thank you and we've already spoken to our sergeant about the pregnancy; I will not be putting myself in any extra danger." Jules said

"It's not just you, Jules but also you Sam. You can't be putting yourself in any extra danger as stress can cause all sorts of problems."

"Noted doc, thanks" Sam said

"Thank you" Jules said as they got up to leave.

"It's okay; you can book your next appointment at the desk for your first sonogram. See you in 4 weeks do not hesitate to call if you have any questions." The doctor said as they were leaving. They booked their next appointment for when they had their day off in 4 weeks' time.

"We better get some dinner on route to work babe, look at the time." Sam said to Jules as they left the doctors.

The next few weeks went by fast and Sam was still struggling with when and how he was going to ask Jules to marry him. He didn't want her to think he was doing it because she was pregnant but he also didn't want the baby to be born without them being either engaged or married. The latter of which he thought wouldn't be possible seen as though she was nearly 3 months now and her bump had begun to show. He could tell and Jules kept moaning that she was fat but no-one other than Sophie and Shelly could tell. Plus the only reason Sophie and Shelly could tell is that they had been through 5 pregnancies between them. He decided that he would take Jules out for dinner the night before her12 week scan.

The week leading up to her 12 week scan Jules noticed that Sam was acting strange; she assumed that it was because he was nervous about the scan. The day before Sam was acting very strange, it was a quiet day at work so Sarge had told Jules to catch up with some paperwork while the rest of them worked out in the gym. Jules had slowly begun to decrease the time she spent in the gym as it wasn't good for the baby.

While Jules was out of ear shot Sam took Sarge to the side and asked if he could go early to make sure everything was ready for tonight, if there was a hot call he would come back. He also asked Sarge to tell Jules not to worry and that he'd be back to pick her up at normal time.

"Jules, Sam had to leave to run some errands, so he said to tell you not to worry, and that he'll be back at normal time to pick you up." Sarge told Jules.

"Thanks Sarge"

It was odd that Sam hadn't come to tell her himself or that she didn't know what he had to do that was so important that he had left work early. Why couldn't he do it tomorrow or the day after when they were off work? She knew he would probably explain later and she shouldn't worry but she couldn't help it, she was a worrier.

"Where's Sam gone Sarge?" Spike asked.

"He gone to run some errands but he's not taken Jules." Sarge nodded at Spike when he said this as he knew Spike wanted to talk about throwing Jules and Sam a baby shower/party. "We'll discuss it later Spike" Sarge whispered.

Jules was waiting for Sam outside SRU when he pulled up, "where have you been?" Jules asked Sam as she got in the car.

"You'll see soon enough" Sam replied with a huge smile on his face.

"Ok, but you know I don't like surprises." Jules replied hesitantly

"I know babe but you will like this one, I promise"

As they got home Sam made Jules go upstairs. On their bed was a black dress that Jules had never seen before, on top of the dress was a note saying… "Put this on and come and join me downstairs ;)". Jules wondered what Sam was up to as she put the dress on and re-did her hair and make-up so it was a bit fancier. When Jules got downstairs she found Sam in the garden which was covered in fairy lights, candles and flowers. There was a table in the middle of the grass with was also covered in candles and flowers.

"WOW, you look very beautiful" Sam complimented Jules as she entered the garden.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Jules replied with a smile on her face. Sam was wearing a black suit with a light blue shirt, the shirt was slightly see through so she could see the outline of his abs. her heart raced as she walked towards him, he was up to something and it made her nervous not knowing.

Sam pulled out a chair for Jules and poured her a glass of sparkling apple juice. He then served a very tasty three course meal of which Jules ate every bite. After desert Sam cleared the plates away. When he was in the kitchen he put the small blue box that he had been hiding for months in his inside pocket and went back outside with anther drink for Jules.

Sam sat back down at the table as he thought it was the best place to start. "Jules there is a reason I did this tonight and I would like you to listen to me and not interrupt until I've finished. Ok?

"Ok but how will I know when you have finished?"

"You just will. Jules you mean the world to me and I love you more with each day, I have felt this way for a long time. Maybe even since you pulled your gun on me, even though you broke it off because of the team and I understand why but I was extremely happy that day you turned up at my door and I was ready that day to do what I am about to do now. I'm not sure why it took me so long to ask you, but when you told me you were pregnant I didn't want you to think that I was only doing it because you're pregnant because I'm not. I'm doing it because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Julianna Callaghan… will you marry me?"

"… Yes, yes, yes, I will marry you. I love you Samuel Braddock"


	5. Maybe It Was Too Good To Be True

**A/N: Hello, sorry it's been a week since my last update. I've been super busy and I've not been at home since last Friday. So here's Chapter 5, I hope its ok; it was kind of rushed a bit. Thank you as always.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FLASHPOINT JUST THIS STORY**

**SPOILERS: ONLY THAT JULES AND SAM ARE TOGETHER (SEASON 4 "Slow Burn" ONWARD)**

**Hope you like it :)**

Chapter 5: Maybe It Was Too Good To Be True

"SAM COME ON WE'VE GOT TO GO NOW! I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW LONG YOU TAKE TO GET READY IN THE MORNING!" Jules shouted up the stairs. If they were going to get to the doctors on time for her appointment, then they needed to have left 5 minutes ago, but Sam was still not ready. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" Jules shouted again.

"Babe, calm down I'm ready." Sam said calmly as he walked down the stairs.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, we should have left 10 minutes ago and now we are going to be late, and you know how I don't like to be late!" Jules was getting angry now. They had only gotten engaged last night and they were already fighting.

"Babe…."

"What?!" Jules was really getting frustrated with Sam now.

"Isn't your appointment at 10:30?"

"Yes why?!" She was going to punch him if he wasn't careful.

"It's only 9:20 and it takes 20 minutes to get there."

"What?! Oh my! My watch must be wrong because it says 10:22. I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to shout at you like that. I'm just really nervous and I don't feel well again. Growing a baby inside me takes a lot out of me." Jules calmed down considerably and noticed Sam smile at what she had just said. Sam was coping really well with her mood swings and he always made her feel better when she felt sick.

"It's ok babe and I know your nervous, it's going to be fine. I promise. You are growing another human being inside that tummy of yours." Sam was happy. The love of his life was carrying his child and she had agreed to marry him. He was the happiest man alive, he didn't think he would ever be happier, well maybe on the day him and jules get married or the day the baby is born.

"Come on sit down, and I'll make us some proper breakfast and a nice cup of tea." Sam said as he steered Jules towards the sofa in the living room.

By the time that Sam had cooked breakfast and taken it to Jules, she had fallen back to sleep on the couch. "Baby, wake up." Sam said as he gently shook Jules.

"Hmmm... I'm awake" Jules said groggily.

"I've made you breakfast."

"Thanks babe" Jules sat up and took the plate from Sam.

"You've got 20 minutes babe, ok?"

"Ok, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to go tidy up outside from last night." Sam said as he left Jules in front of the TV.

"Ready babe?"

"Yep, you go get into the car and I'll lock up" Sam said as he was just locking the back door.

"Baby it's going to be fine" Sam said trying to calm Jules' nerves.

"I know, I know, I'm just really nervous."

"Julianna Callaghan for Doctor Smith please."

Jules had never seen Sam cry before, and she had read that a father cries when he holds his child in his arms for the first time. But they cried together when they saw the first picture of their first child. Sam kissed Jules like he had never kissed her before, it was a short kiss but filled with love and adoration. They sat together in the car park of the doctors for what felt like hours. The past 24 hours had been crazy; so much had happened. They had gotten engaged and seen their child for the first time. It was a lot to process for Jules. She had never let anyone so close to her before or let herself rely on anyone else since she left home and now she relied on Sam so much it terrified her, but she knew that he loved her with all his heart and that was enough to keep her calm.

"Sooo... what should we do now?" Sam asked, this was the first time in a long time that they didn't actually have somewhere to be or someone to see.

"Let's go home."

"I think we need to talk about whose house we're going to live in."

"Yes, but were never usually at mine because yours is bigger so maybe we should rent mine out and live in yours. There isn't much point in selling because we would get more renting it, and we could use the extra income for when I'm on maternity leave and for all the stuff that we will need to buy for the baby, what do you reckon?" Jules said.

"Yes that's a good idea, we can go to the estate agents tomorrow to sort it all out."

"Can we also go and look at furniture for the baby's room too?"

"Anything for you babe" Sam said smiling at Jules. How could she not see how beautiful she was, her beauty took his breath away on a daily basis. He was so happy he felt like he could do anything he set his mind to. "Which room should we turn into the baby's room?" Sam said, after a short pause.

"Maybe we should move the study into the spare room and use the study for the baby, as it's closer to our room"

"Yes, that makes sense."

The following day Jules and Sam sorted out Jules' house and went baby shopping. They ordered most of the things and bought clothes for both Jules and the baby. Jules had been struggling for a couple of days to fit into her clothes. She was looking forward to getting back into work, because she didn't like sitting around the house all the time, and Sam was constantly asking if she was ok. It had gotten beyond cute and was starting to bug her.

"Ready to go back to work?" Sam asked as they got into the car.

"Ready as I will ever be. I think I need to order some new uniform because I don't know how much longer I will fit into the one I have now."

"Jules... Can I ask you something, this is probably not the best time but can you think about it today please?"

"Yes sure..." Jules replied waiting for Sam to continue.

"Well, I know you said you would marry me, but I was wondering when you think we should start to organise it. Just because, and this might sound silly, but I'd quite like the baby to be born to married parents."

"So you want to get married while I'm pregnant?"

"I would yes." Sam replied whilst trying to gage Jules' reaction to what he had just said.

"Well I better get planning then shouldn't I?" Jules said smiling. She had wondered about this too and hadn't wanted to say that she wanted to get married as soon as possible. She had already found a wedding dressmaker who was willing to make her a maternity dress and she had spoken to Sophie and Shelly and some of her other friends about helping her organise it.

"Really!?" Sam had expected Jules to say she wanted to wait until after the birth.

"Yes. I wanted to say something the other day but I didn't know if you wanted to wait. I like the idea of being your wife when I have our baby."

"I love you so much you know." Sam felt like he could burst with happiness, Jules really was the women of his dreams.

After her shift, Sophie and Shelly turned up to get Jules. They had booked appointments with relevant people to organise the wedding. So the boys, including Wordy decided they needed to do their part and went out drinking.

"Right we've managed to get you appointments with 4 dressmakers, that all said they would make you a maternity dress in time for the wedding." Jules and Sam had agreed to have the wedding in 10 weeks on March the 24th. "Thanks so much for helping me with this, I couldn't really ask any of my other friends because none of them are married."

"It's fine Jules, were happy to do it." Sophie said.


	6. On Cloud 9

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry, I know it's been another week since I last updated but life kind of gets in the way of writing sometimes. So here's my latest chapter, the next one is in the works so hopefully shouldn't take me to long but sorry if it does. Thank you as always, I love getting new reviews, favorites and followers.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FLASHPOINT JUST THIS STORY**

**SPOILERS: ONLY THAT JULES AND SAM ARE TOGETHER (SEASON 4 "Slow Burn" ONWARD)**

**Hope you like it :)**

Chapter 6: On Cloud 9

The next 10 weeks leading up to the wedding went by in a blur. Sophie and Shelly had been a massive help and Jules didn't think they would have got this far without them. The day finally arrived and Sam had spent the night at Ed's so that Jules and the girls could have the house to get ready in. They were getting married at a chapel 20 minutes across town and then they were having a dinner at a restaurant near the SRU.

"Jules, are you awake?" Sophie asked. It was 8:30am and Jules knew she needed to get ready but if she stayed in bed then this wouldn't be happening, she didn't know why she felt so nervous. It was Sam that she was marrying today not anyone else and it is Sam's baby she was carrying.

"Yes Sophie, you can come in." Jules said as Sophie opened the door.

"Good morning Jules."

"Good morning Sophie, where's Shelly?"

"She's just getting you some breakfast, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good, is it wrong for me to feel nervous?" Jules asked, she knew that Sophie would give her a straight answer.

"Oh Jules, yes completely normal for you to be nervous, this is one of the biggest things you will ever do." Sophie said as she gave Jules a big hug.

"Come on honey, let's get you ready." Sophie said as she helped Jules out of bed.

On a woman's wedding day, there is always a lot to do, and a lot of stress is usually involved, but Jules was actually feeling pretty calm. This was probably because she was so in love with Sam, and knew that she would never find anyone else like him in the whole world. Today was the day. The start of the rest of her life.

"Are you ready Jules?" Greg asked Jules as they stood waiting for their cue to walk down the aisle after Sophie, Shelly, Natalie and two of Jules' other friends.

"Completely, there's nowhere else in world I'd rather be." Jules replied she couldn't wait to get down to the aisle now; she just wanted to be in Sam's arms. The wedding march began to play and people rose from their seats. Jules could see the love of her life standing at the end of the aisle. The ceremony was beautiful; it soon got to the vows. Sam went first...

"People say falling in love is easy, I reckon those people have never truly been in love, because falling in love with you has been the hardest thing I have ever had to do. But I always knew from the moment I was on the wrong end of your gun, to the time you broke it off for the team, you were worth fighting for. That day you said you wanted me back when you turned up at my place after Dr Troth did our physiological evaluations, I felt like the happiest man alive. I didn't think I could get any happier but the day you told me you were carrying my child and the day you agreed to be my wife, I thought I could explode with happiness because I finally realised that you felt exactly the same as I did. So Jules I promise to never leave you again and I promise to love you to the moon and back every single day, forever" By the time Sam had finished Jules and the rest of the congregation were in tears. Sam just wanted to kiss Jules and carry her away but he had to wait just a little longer.

When she had stopped crying over the words the love of her life had just said, Jules spoke her vows...

"Sam, I could say it was love at first sight but I would be lying as my love for you has grown over the past couple of years, it suddenly hit me one day that I was in love with you and then the night of the job at the Royal York you kissed me for the first time and I couldn't deny any longer the chemistry between the two of us. It killed me to lie to the team when we first got together but it hurt even more when I broke it off after I got shot. I promise to never put the team before you again when it comes to our personal life. I couldn't take it anymore after Dr Troth did our physiological evaluations, I knew my feelings for you weren't going anywhere and I thought that the team was being split up so I had to make a move and come and see you. When Natalie showed up I felt like I wanted the ground to swallow me hold the thought of you being with someone else rocked me to the core. Since then it's not been easy at all but I get through it all because I have you and I couldn't be happier than I am right at this moment. I now have everything I never knew I wanted; I am marrying the man of my dreams and expecting his baby. I love you Samuel Braddock."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The vicar said. Sam didn't need to be asked twice; he took Jules in his arms and kissed her like she had been gone for years. Everyone clapped and they broke away and walked back down the aisle. The evening reception was pleasant and filled with dancing, food and congratulations. Jules was getting tired and couldn't wait to get back home with Sam. The team were last to leave followed closely by Sam and Jules.

"Where are we going?" Jules asked confused they were heading the opposite direction of home.

"It's a surprise, I know we couldn't go very far for our honeymoon and I know we agreed that we weren't having one but I thought it would be nice for us to spend a few days away without having to worry about the baby or work. Don't worry, Sophie sorted out your bag so you have everything you need. What's up? Why are you crying?" Sam asked worriedly

"How do you know what I need without me knowing?" Jules said smiling.

"I've sorted out work as well; Boss got Team 1 off rotation this weekend because they couldn't be two men down."

"I love you, you know!" Jules said with a smile on her face.

"Really?! Well I didn't know... it's not the reason we just got wedding or anything." Sam said whilst trying not to laugh at the face Jules was pulling at him. "I love you too baby".

"That's better." Jules said trying to keep a straight face but she couldn't help but smile at her husband.

"Go to sleep if you want it's going to take us another hour to get to where we're going."

"Okay babe." Jules said whilst yawning

"Wake up Jules, were here..."

"Wow, Sam this is beautiful..." They were pulled up outside a mountain lodge. All you could see for miles around were forests and mountains.

"How can we afford this for the weekend?" Jules asked

"What did I say; you're not supposed to worry about anything this weekend. And the team paid for it." Sam said while he helped Jules out of the car.

"You let me say goodbye without thanking them for this." Jules said

"I said thank you from both of us, I told them I wanted to surprise you with this. So you can either text them or tell them when we get back. I think you should go to bed now you look tired." Sam said as he got the bags out of the car and ran them up to the house and unlocked the door. He then ran back and picked up Jules and carried her over the threshold.


	7. Back to Reality

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait again, super busy at the moment so much going on in real life with work and it's been my birthday this week :) Thank you as always for reading and reviewing :) please leave a comment below and let me know what you think. Thanks again x**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FLASHPOINT JUST THIS STORY**

**SPOILERS: ONLY THAT JULES AND SAM ARE TOGETHER (SEASON 4 "Slow Burn" ONWARD)**

**Hope you like it :)**

Chapter 7: Back to Reality

"SAM GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM NOW! PREGNANT WOMEN HERE WHO NEEDS TO WEE!" Jules shouted. It was their first day back to work since the wedding and Sam was taking forever to get ready.

"Sorry baby" Sam strolled out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, she really couldn't stay mad at him for long. Sam put his arms around her growing belly and kissed the spot where the baby was kicking like crazy.

"You're not going to be ready in time for work and you know I don't like to be late." Sam let go of Jules so she could go into the bathroom, and so he could get ready for work, Jules was right he wasn't going to be ready. He hadn't told her but he didn't want to go back to work because him going back to work meant Jules going back to work and he knew she was on light duty but she was in harms way. She only had a week left on light duty before she was put on the desk with Winnie, but this week was going to be so hard to keep to the priority of life code if Jules was in any danger at all.

Jules was looking forward to this week because it was her last week on the job before she was put on desk duty with Winnie. She liked Winnie and it would be good to work with another woman for a change but she preferred being out in the field and she also didn't like the idea of being away from Sam if anything happened to him.

"What's on your mind?" Sam asked Jules in the car on the way to work.

"I am just thinking about work that's all." Jules replied. The drive to work had been quiet; it was unusual for them to be quiet on the way to work as they couldn't speak at work about home life, as they were just colleagues at work not husband and wife.

When they got to work it was unusually quiet and Winnie wasn't at her desk, instead of going straight to the locker rooms as they usually did they walked to the briefing room as the doors opened...

"Congratulations" The entire of Team One shouted. The briefing room was covered in banners and balloons. The team had also bought a cake.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do all this and pay for our honeymoon."

"I know we didn't but were family and this is what family does. We also have something else for you both." Sarge said as he passed them both each a bag with new uniforms in. The badges on the new uniform said 'J Braddock' and 'S Braddock'.

"Thanks Sarge, but I thought I was going to keep Callaghan on my uniform?" Jules asked

"I know that's what we decided, but I checked it with head office and they said you can have your name badges but the rules remain the same as before even though you are now married. Also they said they will be reviewing this week's manuscript as a test to see if you can both keep to the priority of life code under pressured circumstances." Sarge replied.

"We better go and get changed before we have cake in case there's a hot call." Sam said.

Jules' last week on duty went by without any major issues; Sam had been a little edgy all week but managed to cope quite well with it. They had Sunday afternoon off before Jules started on the desk with Winnie on Monday, so Jules and Sam spent the day doing some baby shopping.

"How are you feeling about next week?" Sam asked carefully. He was happy that Jules would be out of harms way as she would not be in the field. But he wasn't stupid; he knew that Jules didn't like that fact that she was going to be stuck inside all day at work.

"I'm feeling okay about it; I know I have to for the baby so that makes it worth it. I would be better if you were with me. It makes me nervous just thinking that something could happen to you and me not being able to do anything about it." Jules replied.

"To be fair Jules even if you were there you wouldn't be able to do much anyway if something happened. And you being safe makes me feel a lot better. I don't want to lose you or the baby." Sam said.

It was a quiet day and Jules had settled into her routine with Winnie nicely. Team one was working out in the gym and Winnie had gone to make coffee for them both. Jules picked up a hot call and shouted the team over the speakers. The call was a bomb threat so Jules knew the routine, spike would take baby cakes while Sarge and the rest of team on cleared the area and looked into motive and the culprit behind the bomb.

The call was going well and the team were close to finding the culprit when there was a banging from inside the elevator. Winnie and Jules looked up to find a man with a gun pointed straight at them when the doors open...

"STAND UP, TAKE YOUR HEADSETS OFF AND STEP AWAY FROM THE DESK! DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT RAISING ANY ALARMS!" the man with the gun shouted at Winnie and Jules. Winnie had already pressed the silent alarm when the elevator doors opened, but the protocol meant this guy wouldn't have any idea till team one got here. Winnie stepped out first before Jules, Winnie then positioned herself in front of Jules. Jules was nearly 7 months pregnant and Winnie knew Jules to well to know that she was going to go into work mode and that could put both herself and the baby in danger.

"Well what do we have here, a receptionist and a fat pregnant woman I think the standards are dropping in the police force. Do you know how easy it was for me to get in here and this place is meant to be untouchable. How are Team 1 and 3 enjoying my bombs?" The man with the gun asked. Jules was starting to recognize this man that was holding a gun at them but she just couldn't place him.

"Why are you doing this?" Winnie asked, she had learnt some negotiation skills over the years from listening to Greg and Jules.

"I am doing this to show that the Canadian police force isn't as indestructible as we are made to believe!" The man replied.

"You said "we" who do you mean by that?" Winnie asked hoping that Team one would be here soon. As she was struggling to stop Jules from taking over and negotiate with this man.

"THE PUBLIC!" the man shouted at Winnie "Are you really that stupid?"

Just at that moment the phone rang...

"WHY IS THE PHONE RINGING?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO RAISE ANY ALARMS AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN. I AM GOING TO SHOW YOU THAT I AM NOT MESSING ABOUT HERE." As the man shouted at Winnie, Jules stepped around her to get the phone. A gunshot went off and the phone hit the floor. Jules had been hit.

"DON'T MOVE OR YOU WILL BE NEXT!" The man shouted at Winnie. She froze in mid-air reaching to see if Jules was okay. She could hear what sounded like Sarge on the end of the phone shouting "Jules, Winnie, Report" over and over again. She knew she would have to speak to let them know that Jules had been hit without tell the man know she was talking to the phone...

"Please just let me make sure she is ok, she is 7 months pregnant." Winnie pleaded with the man.

"Okay but just check her over nothing else." The man said still holding the gun at Winnie.

Winnie checked Jules over, she had been hit badly to the right shoulder and was unconscious, Winnie suspected that Jules had hit her head on the way down. Jules needed medical attention urgently. Winnie could hear the panic in Sam's voice on the other end of the phone. She knew she had to do something fast if she was going to get Jules safe and to a hospital.

**A/N 2: Sorry for the cliff-hanger but thought it would be a good place to end. The next chapter might be up before the weekend but if not definitely by this time next week. **

**Hope you like it :) and please review!**


	8. Hanging in the Balance

**A/N: ****The reviews from the last chapter spurred me on to write this next chapter, I wasn't sure where I was heading with as I usually just let the story take itself. Sorry it's taken so long I've been mega busy and had no time to write because it's been my birthday :) Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows and favourites :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FLASHPOINT JUST THIS STORY**

**SPOILERS: ONLY THAT JULES AND SAM ARE TOGETHER (SEASON 4 "Slow Burn" ONWARD)**

**Hope you like it :)**

Chapter 8: Hanging in the Balance

"Sarge we need to get in there now!" Sam was panicking about Jules and the baby. He didn't like the fact that he couldn't do anything to help.

"Sam, EMS are on the way. We'll get her out soon." Spike said trying to calm Sam down.

Sam was pacing outside the barn while Sarge and the rest of them organised themselves for getting into the building. Sarge had made the call that Sam wouldn't be going in as he wouldn't be able to stay focused.

"On my count team..." Sarge said.

Meanwhile inside the building Winnie was trying to talk down the gunman and try and help Jules as much as she could. Winnie had found out that the gunman was called Brian Smith and used to work down at 52 division but last year his son (who was also a cop) got shot and killed. The murderer didn't end up going to jail and the case was dropped. So he now feels that he has to show everyone the holes in the system and the only way to do that was to target the best unit in the city.

"Please put the gun down Brian. I understand that you need to show everyone that the system doesn't work but please put the gun down and help me to save two innocent lives today?" Winnie asked Brian.

"I can't Winnie, I just can't okay." Brian kept repeating over and over again.

Winnie decided to go about this in a different way. "What was your son's name?" Winnie asked.

"WAIT..." Sarge shouted at Team 1.

"Why aren't you going in there yet?!" Sam shouted from the van.

"Winnie is talking him down, just a couple more minutes Sam and we'll have her out safe, I promise." Sarge replied to Sam, who was getting impatient. Sarge had the whole team to worry about, and he couldn't walk in there without eyes and risk everyone, he loved Jules like his own daughter but she could get caught in the crossfire if it turned bad when they got in there.

"Okay" Sam said with impatience; he didn't like that he couldn't be in there helping Jules.

"Brian, please let one person in here so Jules can be taken to the hospital, I will stay as long as you like just please let one person in." Winnie pleaded with Brian.

Brain didn't reply for what felt like hours, Winnie must have said something right.

"I will let one person in but they cannot be police!" Brain said in response.

Winnie had an idea, "Brain I will ring downstairs and ask them to send Jules's husband up is that ok?"

"Yes that is fine." Brian replied... "Wait, put the phone on loudspeaker"

Winnie put the phone down as she picked it up off the floor and re-rang Sarge.

"Sergeant Parker, Brain is allowing Jules's Husband to come upstairs without any police escort to take her to the hospital; she is badly injured and will need an ambulance." Winnie said down the phone.

"Brain, can you let Jules's Husband and the paramedics up to get Jules..."

"NO! I will only let her husband come up to get her no one else, I am not negotiating! He has 15 minutes to be in and out of the building or I shoot either of the hostages." Brian said as he put the phone down.

"Sam..." Sarge didn't even get to finish his word before Sam appeared in normal clothes ready to go and get Jules. "Are you sure you can do this?" Sarge asked.

"Sarge, don't worry. I'm going up to get Jules that's all. I promise" Sam said. He had contemplated beating the guy to a pulp but Jules needed him and that's all that mattered to him. On the way up the stairs everything was going through Sam's mind. He didn't know how bad Jules's condition was so he had to expect the worst. When he opened the stairwell door he saw Brian holding the gun to Winnie's head, he had her in a vice grip. Sam stopped just for a second but Winnie mouthed at him to help Jules. This guy Brain wasn't stupid he knew that if he had Winnie then he wouldn't be able to do anything bar what had been agreed with Sarge. Jules was lying in the recovery position on the floor half behind the desk. She looked like she was asleep which worried Sam even more; it felt like he couldn't reach her fast enough.

"Baby, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes or move your fingers?" Sam got no response from Jules. He checked her head, back and neck for any sign of trauma but couldn't see any. So he ever so carefully picked her up in his arms and carried her to the lift. Inside was a stretcher that Spike had sent half way up so Brain wouldn't hear and also because Sam wouldn't be able to carry a 7 month pregnant, unconscious Jules down the stairs. Plus it would also be easier and quicker to transfer to the ambulance.

Jules could hear everything going on around her, she wished so hard she could open her eyes and see Sam carrying her to safety but she couldn't. She could feel the baby going crazy and that was the one thing keeping her from drifting into the darkness. All of a sudden she could hear Sam shouting and she realised that she was no longer in his arms. Sam was shouting at what sounded like some paramedics.

"She's 7 months pregnant please make her open her eyes!" Sam was shouting at the paramedics as he got into the ambulance beside Jules. He rested his hand on her swollen belly and he could feel the baby kicking, this calmed him slightly. But then started to cause lots more worries to come flooding into his head.

Jules could feel herself drifting into the darkness, she felt weak and she couldn't hold on anymore. As she was drifting she started to think back to her and Sam's honeymoon in the cottage in the mountains. They couldn't have the "hypothetical" honeymoon they had spoken about when they were seeing each other in secret because Jules was pregnant and Sam wouldn't let her go camping or hiking.

"So, do you want to unpack or do you want me to make you something to eat..." Sam said as he put Jules back on her feet.

"Ssshhhhhh. we don't need to do anything this weekend except be together." Jules said while putting her finger on Sam's lips. She hadn't told him how much she wanted to go away but she had thought they couldn't afford it, but the team coming together to get them this meant so much to her. Jules needed to relax because she had been getting over tired at work because of the stress of the job and she just couldn't cope with it while she was pregnant. She wanted to forget about work and everything going on back home and for her and Sam to spend the weekend as a normal married couple who are expecting their first child.

Sam could see Jules relax the second they got to the lodge, that's why he had arranged it. Jules probably thought she was fooling everyone into thinking she wasn't struggling a little to cope with the pregnancy and work. Sam had spoken to Sarge about it weeks ago and he had been monitoring Jules workload so she didn't have too much on. Sam had spoken to the team and asked them all if they wanted to get them a wedding gift, then could they put some money towards the weekend away he was trying to plan for Jules.

That weekend they did just what Sam had hoped they would do, both of them relaxed and spent every minute in each other's company. They picked out baby names and furniture and paint for the babies room. On the Saturday night Sam had planned an evening out for them both which was a surprise. He had bought Jules a new maternity dress to go out in and booked a car to come and pick them up. While Jules was in the bath on the Saturday afternoon he laid the clothes out on the bed including his suit. So when Jules got out of the bath she would see them.

"Where are we going?" Jules asked as she came out of the bathroom to find new clothes lay on the bed.

"I'm taking you out somewhere, it's a surprise. You've got 3 hours to get ready." Sam replied smiling

The night went perfectly and so did the rest of the weekend.


	9. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! PLEASE READ!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER JUST AN UPDATE FROM ME...**

**I HAVE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY RECENTLY AS I HAVE REALLY IMPORTANT EXAMS COMING UP AND I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS FAIR TO LEAVE YOU HANGING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER SO THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER 9 FOR DEFINATE BUT IT ISN'T COMPLETE. I'M NOT SURE AFTER CHAPTER 9 IF THERE IS GOING TO BE ANYMORE FOR THIS STORY AS I HAVE LOST MY INSPIRATION AS THE SHOW HAS FINISHED. SO I AM TAKING A HIATUS ON THIS STORY FROM THE TIME BEING AND I WILL NOT BE BACK TILL ABOUT THE END OF JANUARY.**

**IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO CARRY ON WITH CHAPTER 10 AT THE END OF JANUARY THEN PLEASE MESSAGE ME OR REVIEW THIS, I WAS THINKING OF FINISHING CHAPTER 9 AND THEN MAYBE JUMPING AHEAD A YEAR AND DOING A FEW CHAPTERS BEFORE I FINISH THIS STORY, PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINIONS.**

**CHAPTER 9 WILL BE UP BETWEEN CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR HOPEFULLY**

**THANKS AGAIN XX**

**PS SORRY FOR THE CAPS!**


	10. On the Road to Recovery

**A/N: Hi All, I'm back and I apologise for the long delay! This chapter is smaller than my others but I thought you deserved some more to the story as I did leave it on a massive cliff-hanger. But I am sad to say that this will be the final chapter for this story. I'm not sure if I will start another straight away but it's a possibility in the future. Also I have a new story I'm writing on a show called Rookie Blue, please check it out when I get it uploaded it's called Home in His Arms. Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows and favourites :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FLASHPOINT JUST THIS STORY**

**SPOILERS: ONLY THAT JULES AND SAM ARE TOGETHER (SEASON 4 "Slow Burn" ONWARD)**

**Hope you like it :)**

Chapter 9: On the Road to Recovery

Sam had been sat in the waiting room for 2 hours now and he still hadn't received any news on how his wife was doing. They had taken her straight into surgery because the bullet had shattered in her right shoulder and they had to remove the fragments before they got into her bloodstream. The team wasn't there yet but Sam didn't have time to worry about what was going on back at HQ. The doctor appeared after another 30 mins...

"Family for Julianna Braddock?" He asked as he walked into the waiting room expecting it to be full of cops they were all going to say they were her family, it always happened when a cop came in after being injured, but to his surprise it wasn't there was only one man in there.

"Yes. I'm her husband." Sam replied to the doctor.

"Officer Braddock your wife sustained some serious injuries, we managed to get all the bullet fragments from her shoulder and her blood loss wasn't too severe but we gave her a transfusion anyway as she is pregnant. But when she fell she sustained a blow to the head which we cannot yet detect how severe it was but she is still unconscious. Her body had gone into shock so it's a way of the body defending itself. We hope she will wake up within 24 hours but it could take anywhere from 24 hours to a week or two. The baby is doing well we will keep a close eye on them both."

"Thank you doc, can I see her?" Sam asked the doctor

"Were just taking her up to recovery now so you can see her soon, a nurse will come and get you when she's settled." The doctor said as he left the room. He couldn't help but wonder why Julianna had got shot so far along in her pregnancy and why the waiting room wasn't full of cops.

Sam waited another half an hour and then the nurse came to get him. He was so worried about her and baby; he needed to see that she was still here. When Sam got to her room, Jules just looked like she was asleep. She was lay perfectly still on her back with her belly sticking up under the covers. At first Sam couldn't see past all the wires, tubes and machines she was hooked up to but once his eyes caught her face they all disappeared because he could see his beautiful wife and she was going to be ok. He just wanted her to open her eyes and this moment would be perfect.

Sam pulled up a chair next to Jules's bed and rested his head on her arm, he hadn't realised he was so tired till now. The next thing he knew someone was shaking him.

"Sam, mate, Sam, wake up mate." Spike was shaking him.

"What, Jules?!" Sam jumped out of the chair.

"She's still here Sam." Spike said trying to calm Sam down.

Sam looked at the bed and spike was right Jules was still here and she hadn't moved while he'd been asleep.

"Do you want to go home and go to bed? One of us can stay with Jules and ring you if there is any change." Spike suggested

"No, but thanks anyway. I want to be here when she wakes up." Sam said sitting back down in his chair.

After another 3 hours of waiting Jules finally came round and Sam was right next to her when she did. He was singing to her belly when the hand he was holding squeezed his own. Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt it.

"Babe, Jules, Babe..."

"Hi" Jules said groggily

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked worried

"Like I've been shot." Jules replied with a slight smile on her face.

Sam knew from that point on she was going to be fine.

The doctors kept Jules under observation for another week before sending her home to be on permanent bed rest till the baby came.

_-2 ½ Months Later -_

"SAAAAAMMMMMM, ITS TIME!" Jules shouted down the stairs

"On my way babe" Sam said with the biggest smile on his face.

Baby Ryan James Braddock was born after a gruelling 36 hour labour and weighed 8lb 10oz

A/N 2: Thanks to everyone again for reading this please review! Goodbye for now x


End file.
